


［sofa七夕24h/4：00］ soso变成小狐狸了

by zhiyan233



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyan233/pseuds/zhiyan233





	［sofa七夕24h/4：00］ soso变成小狐狸了

花落清晨起来，习惯性地抱住了身边的人并想要寻求一个早安吻。但是却扑了个空。

花落睁开眼看过去，身边的soso不知道跑哪里去了。而在他差不多小腿那个位置的被子鼓了起来。

他一把掀开被子，躺在那里的是一只脸缩在尾巴里睡得正香的白毛小狐狸。

？？？？？？？？？？？？？

花落心里炸出了一串问号，soso这是变成了一只狐狸了？？？？

花落把小狐狸小心翼翼地捧在手心里，小狐狸慢悠悠地睁开眼睛。伸出毛绒绒的爪子碰了碰花落的脸。

soso狐眼里突然充满了震惊，看了看自己的爪子，又低头看了看自己的身体。

花落突然笑了起来，把soso狐放到地板上，起身去洗漱了。

soso狐跟着跑到卫生间，想跳到洗手台上去 ，却因为身高不够被挡下面。

花落叼着牙刷，弯下腰单手把soso狐抱起放到洗手台上去，另一只手在手机上查了一下“如何养好一只狐狸。”

屏幕上弹出了几条百度问答，花落随手点开一条，看了下里面的内容。毕竟这只狐狸是自家男朋友，还是要好好养的。

“要投食，刷毛，还要……照顾好繁殖期？嘿，soso你竟然有繁殖期吗？”花落偏头看着soso狐，伸手把狐狸的毛给揉乱了。

soso弧恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。想从洗手台上跳下去然后走掉，却被洗漱完毕的花落直接拐到了训练室。被放在了桌子底下。

一开始soso狐还听话地蹲在桌子底下，当时间过去半小时后，soso狐等的不耐烦了，绕着花落的脚转圈。

毛绒绒的狐狸毛蹭地花落痒痒的。花落很想去把他抱起来，但是正在直播，没办法去抱。

打到一半，花落觉得自己脚边的小狐狸好像变大了？也感受不到毛茸茸的毛了。

他关了直播，但是没关游戏。只是打算找个空闲一点的时间去看一眼。

突然，花落感觉自己的下体被一个温暖湿润的东西含了进去，手上的动作不由得慢了几分，他迅速躲到一个掩体后，分神看了一眼自己桌子下。果然，原本的小狐狸变成了soso。

“操……你在干什么……”

花落咬牙切齿地问他，soso只是抬起眼看了他一眼，又继续吞吐着花落的性器。

他的舌尖舔过性器的柱身，在马眼处轻轻戳弄，快感犹如潮水般席卷了花落。

他沉浸在快感中，突然听到游戏里传出的叫骂声：“***，打游戏还发呆啊！”

花落从快感中惊醒，发现毒圈已经刷新了，自己没有被刷到安全区里。只能快点打药跑去安全区了。

soso挑了挑眉，加快了吮吸的速度，，两只手揉搓下面的两颗囊袋。突然做了一个深喉，花落被刺激地射在了soso的嘴里。

soso从桌子底下爬出来，伸出舌尖舔了一下嘴角的灼白。

花落瞪了他一眼。但是配上高潮后的反应，只能说看着更令人脸红心跳了。

soso凑过去亲了花落一下，在他耳边轻声道：“花儿，你这个表情……看得我想把你吃掉。”

说完，他把花落抱起来坐在他腿上，正对着电脑，也正对着soso的脸。

“你继续打你的。”soso在花落耳边落下一句话，就把舌头伸进花落耳朵里模仿着性交的频率抽插起来，手也不安分地伸进花落的衣服里面。潺潺的水声出现在耳边，花落的脸变得彤红。

soso含住花落的耳垂，问他：“花儿，你还能打吗？”又捏住花落胸前的两颗红点，问：“花儿……想不想要啊。”

花落还在操控着鼠标，但是心思却不在电脑上。soso松开他的耳垂，在他喉结上吸了一下，致命处被含住的感觉让花落哆嗦了一下。

soso摸摸花落软软的头发，吻上了花落的锁骨，在上面留下了一串斑驳的痕迹。soso把花落的身上的衣服脱下来。裤子也脱了下来。

游戏结束了。花落吃了鸡。

soso转头看了一眼电脑屏幕，说：“花儿不错啊，竟然吃鸡了。”一边说着一边把自己身上的衣服脱了下来。把花落摁在桌子上，背对着soso。

花落雪白的皮肤衬着那美丽的脊椎弧线，往下是瘦弱的腰，再往下是两个翘臀。

soso轻轻地拍了一下，软嫩的臀肉反弹回来。手感极佳。他忍不住多拍了几下。

花落转过头对soso说：“你……你在干什么啊，不要拍。”

soso听他这么说，又拍了两下，笑着说：“花儿屁股上的肉很舒服哦。要不要自己摸一下啊。”说着拉着花落的手放在他自己的屁股上。

“什么！不要……！”花落把手抽回来，上面已经沾上了透明的液体。看着这个液体，花落的耳尖变得通红。

soso咬住花落的耳尖，伸出舌尖舔了舔。轻声道：“花儿你后面好湿啊，是不是？”

“叮铃铃叮铃铃……”花落放在一旁的电话响了，花落伸出手想去拿，却被soso摁了回去：“花儿不认真啊……。”

soso把手指伸进花落的小穴里，两人交往多年，soso很容易就找到了花落的敏感点。

花落不禁呻吟了出来，soso拿过手机，看了看上面的来电人显示：老畜生祁醉。

他笑着对花落说：“欸，你看，是祁醉那个老畜生打来的欸。你说我要不要接呢？”说完，不顾花啊落的摇头，接了电话。

“哟，花落，想不想听我和youth的故事？”祁醉的声音从电话里传来。soso这个家伙，还开了免提。

花落忍住呻吟，对电话说：“祁……祁醉你个……老狗逼，唔。”

soso突然一个冲刺，顶在花落的敏感点上，花落捂住嘴，防止声音露出。

“哟，花落怎么了？生病了？”祁醉难得地关心了他一次。

soso拿起手机放在耳边直接道：“没事，他好得很。”然后就掐断了通话。

他俯下身对花落说：“花儿这么受欢迎啊。”一边说下身一边用力地耸动着。

花落嘴硬道：“真是……乱吃飞醋。”

soso把花落转了个圈，性器顶着敏感点转了一圈，花落忍不住叫了出来。

soso把花落的两条腿张到最大，然后抽插了几十下，射在了花落身体里。

花落也射了出来，白灼沾在小腹上。

soso抱起花落，在他耳边说：“花儿，走，我们回寝室。”边说着边看了看监控的位置，转身走了。


End file.
